1up Mushroom high
by Star333
Summary: Mario and the gang go to high school. They deal with a crazy teacher who gives dentitions for no reason. One that falls asleep. Another that makes them feal weird. The worst of it all is the drama. I do not own the Mario charters nintendo does.
1. students and teacher's

**Star: I wanted to write a drama filled story about high school, how mean people can be, and what secrets people keep. Starting with the teachers and students….**

Mario- A fun can do attitude student. In the half popular and half nobody. Best friends with Yoshi and Toad.

Luigi- A shy scared of ghost guy. He has a crush on Daisy and always embarrasses himself in front of her. His best friend is Toad.

Peach- The school bitch with the thinks she's better than everyone else attitude. Gives the teachers something every time she forgets her homework and walks around school with a mini skirt on all the time.

Daisy- The Tomboy that has a crush on Luigi or what everyone else says "The Girl with the crush on that looser". But Daisy could care less about what they say about her. She really hates Peach.

Yoshi- A dinosaur that everyone likes to be there best friend he is popular, dating Birdo and hates Peach.

Birdo- A drama queen who wears a bow and ring that Yoshi gave her. Hates Peach and always fights her. Best friends are Daisy Rosalina and Toadette.

Wario- a gross weird Bulling food loving freak.

Waluigi- a tall has to put is two cents into everything looser.

Rosalina- A girl with a small voice and is nice to everyone. She gets A's all the time and never gets into trouble. Her best friends are Daisy and Toadette.

Toad- A Toad guy that everyone picks on and is sad some times. He fights with Bowser Jr. over Toadette and is Best friends with Mario Yoshi and Toadette. The captain of the Toad Brigade.

Toadette- A Toad girl that tries her best to be adorable in front of everyone. And try's to stay out of trouble. She's nice to everyone. Her Best friends are Daisy Rosalina Toad Bowser Jr. and Yoshi. And is Mailtoad's younger sister by 30 seconds.

Mailtoad- A twin brother of Toadette who annoys her and try's to read her diary. He runs around swinging his vest in the air and does stupid things. Is in the Toad Brigade.

Blue Toad- The know it all of the class and gets his work done fast. He has a twin brother Yellow Toad and is apart of the Toad Brigade

Yellow Toad- He takes a nap in every class even in gym class. He doesn't do his homework every day because he takes a nap and makes his twin brother Blue Toad do it for him. Is apart of the Toad Brigade.

Banktoad – Loves Math and to dig in places. Always want's an adventure. Is apart of the Toad Brigade.

Diddy- A shy Monkey who has a crush on Dixie.

Dixie- A sassy monkey who hates Toadette for trying to be cute.

Bowser Jr. - The copy of Bowser. He has a crush on Toadette and always fights with Toad about her.

**Teachers**

Toadsworth- A Teach who loves to sleep and has two kids Toadette and Mailtoad. He does reading.

Donkey Kong - A teacher who yells and gives out dentitions for no reason. everyone says that he is on drugs. He does Math.

Zest T. – A nice teacher who brings in treats for the class. Is married to Toadsworth and has two kids. She does Cooking class.

Plum- She is a nice PE teacher that doesn't work everyone to hard.

Mona- a good social studies teacher who likes to wear costumes for her class.

Boshi- the homeroom teacher that almost everyone is scared of.

Brighton- A art teacher who loves to paint everything and have fun. Most people don't take him serious because of his smile.

MC Ballyhoo- The sex ed teacher who makes everyone feels weird about their body.

* * *

"Ok so we have notebooks, binder, pencils, pens,-"Luigi was cut off by his brother.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this for? If we need something you ask a nice little girl. Like Toadette for starters." Mario explained.

"What about Daisy?" Luigi asked

"Yeah if you want her to snap your arm off" Mario said then ran up the steps to bed.

"So Dixie what do you think of my hair?" Peach asked curling her hair with a curling iron

"it looks good" Dixie admitted.

"Ok get out so I can sleep" Peach said half way pushing Dixie out.

"Ok" Dixie said.

* * *

Daisy who really hated Peach was thinking of things to say to her face.

"Hey Bitch I see you can be seen somewhere eles besides in a bed with someone else" Daisy said. "Yes that is the best one" Daisy said writing it down in a book.

"Are you talking to me?" Rosalina asked

"What no, I'm trying to cut Peach down." Daisy said "I want that bitch to drop dead" Daisy continued.

"Um I think I'm going to leave and pretend I didn't hear that" Rosalina said backing up then running out the door.

* * *

Yoshi was at Bird's house talking about people.

"Ok I swear if Peach says one word to me tomorrow I will kill her so bad and make her suffer" Birdo said.

"Um Birdo I think your taking this too far" Yoshi said.

"Yeah you're right I should just fight her" Birdo said.

"Well ok if that's what you want" Yoshi said.

* * *

Wario and Waluigi were planning to ditch school for the whole year.

"I'm not going to school with those freaks losers and bitches" Wario said.

"Like you're not the first two you just said" Waluigi thought in his head.

"Any ways when we get there we go into the dumpster" Wario said then jumped onto his bed.

"Dumbass" Waluigi said.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was taking five showers the night before so when he saw Toadette he wouldn't smell.

"Junior give it a rest. She a mushroom." Bowser said.

"A sexy hot one. I don't' want to smell like a rats ass" Bowser Jr. explained.

"Whatever Junior" Bowser said. "O and tomorrow are we going to dump water balloons on top of hoes?" Bowser asked.

"Sure dad" Bowser Jr. answered.

* * *

**Star: any ideas? PM me or review them and if you think I should work a little more with my punctuation marks or grammar or anything else then can you tell me.**


	2. crazy teacher

**Star: ok so look at my page I have when I will update…..**

Toad had just woke up from a very wrong dream with him and Toadette.

"That was the best dream ever. It looked so real maybe it is" Toad said then looked over on the other side of his bed to see if Toadette was there.

"Damn" He said then ran to his bathroom took a shower brushed his teeth all the other morning things. Toad called Mario. "I'm already outside get out here" Mario said. "Ok gosh" Toad shouted from his door step locking it. Then got into Mario's car.

"What do your guy's schedule look like?" Toad asked

"All of ours look the same. We have every class together" Mario explained.

"I video chatted with Toadette and that looser Bowser Jr. Last night. They said they had the same schedule and she told me Daisy and Rosalina did to and so did Peach. Just everyone that we know has the same schedule" Toad Explained.

"I guess the school is too cheap to make different schedule" Yoshi said.

"More than likely" Toad said.

"Does that explained the lunch food" Yoshi said.

They all laughed.

Daisy Toadette Birdo and Rosalina were in the bathroom putting make up on, Talking, and Fixing their hair.

"How should I put my hair?" Toadette asked

"I don't know" Daisy said.

"Half up or in my pigtails?" Toadette asked

"Half up" Rosalina answered.

"We have to go to are second class. Which is math with Mr. Kong" Birdo explained.

"Really I hear all he does is yell for no reason" Rosalina said.

"I heard he was on drugs" Daisy said.

Bell rings

"That's the bell. Let's go before he yells at us" Toadette said.

They ran to class just on time.

"Ok I am Mr. Kong don't call me anything else don't call me Mr. K. To top the list don't call me M.R.K." Donkey Kong explained. "Now seat's little people have to be up front you can sit anywhere in the front row. Ok so I want Toad, Mailtoad, Banktoad, Toadette, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Bowser Jr. in the front row every day. "Get in one of the front seats now" he shouted the seven of them ran to a seat not caring who was next to them.

"Ok so the next row. I want Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Dixie, Diddy, Daisy Luigi, Birdo and Wario in the second row." Donkey Kong said. They ran to a seat after what they saw they didn't want him to yell again.

"The rest of you sit in the back row" He said. "Ok so who can tell me what 28 squared times K = 2,800" Donkey Kong said. "Someone better give me an answer" He shouted.

"50" Blue Toad said quietly.

"What was that speak up" Donkey Kong shouted!

"50" Blue Toad said again.

"Yes" He said.

Toadette hiccups.

"I hear talking. Detention" Donkey Kong said.

"I hiccupped" Toadette said.

"Why are you talking? Don't talk in my class. Another detention". Donkey Kong shouted!

"I just hiccupped" Toadette said.

"Another detention?" Donkey Kong said then jumped over his desk.

"I'll stop talking" Toadette said.

"Another detention" He Yelled!

Bowser Jr. picks his pencil up.

"Why did you bend over? Detention" He shouted

"All I did was getting my pencil" Bowser Jr. explained.

"Another detention" Donkey Kong shouted.

Luigi fell out of his chair. Then Donkey Kong marched back to him.

"Why did you fall out of your chair?" Donkey Kong shouted!

"It was an accident" Luigi explained.

"Detention" Donkey Kong explained.

Rosalina and Waluigi were laughing in the back row.

"Why are you laughing?" Donkey Kong asked

"Something funny" Rosalina answered.

"O Yeah detention" Donkey Kong shouted!

Donkey Kong shouted and pulled a gun out and shot the roof and screamed. Toad tied his shoe.

"Why is your shoe untied?" Donkey Kong yelled!

"I don't know it just came-"Toad was cut off.

"Detention" Donkey Kong yelled!

"All I did was tie my shoe" Toad explained.

"Another Detention" he yelled. The bell rang. "Class is over. Get out" Donkey Kong Yelled!

Everyone did so and went to the next class art.

**Star: ok so just a survey.**

**1: Who is your favorite so far?**

**2: Who do you hate the most so far?**

**3: Would you like to have Donkey Kong for a teacher?**

**4: Is this funny scale 1-10?**

**5: Do you like this story?**

**Star: if you don't know one then you don't have to answer it.**


	3. Questions

**Star: ok my spacebar is messed up a little it might work right so if I have no spaces in between words then I'm sorry it half way works it's just that I'm right handed and it only works on the left so moving on….**

Everyone got to art class hoping what happened last hour wouldn't happen again.

"Hello I'm Mr. Brighton" Brighton said then skipped to the front of the class.

"I though Diddy was messed up" Bowser Jr. whispered to Toad

"Ok you can sit anywhere you want every day" Mr. Brighton said. "Question's?"Mr. Brighton asked. He pointed to Bowser Jr. who had his hand up.

"Um can you wipe that smile off of your face?" Bowser Jr. asked

"Yes but it is very hard to other questions" Mr. Brighton said Bowser Jr. raised his hand again. "Yes" Brighton asked.

"Can you try" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No. other questions" Brighton asked. Bowser Jr. put his hand up again "What now?" Brighton asked

"Can you put a paper bag over it?" Bowser Jr. asked

"No I don't have one. Any other questions?" Brighton asked

"Yeah can you draw over it?" Bowser Jr. asked

Brighton just ignored him and put Paints, brushes and, paper on every table.

"Ok for the first day we are going to do is painting a picture of whatever you want" Mr. Brighton said then skipped off.

"What the hell do you paint?" Bowser Jr. asked

"The girl of our dream's" Toad said.

Birdo who was giving Peach the evil eye was drawing her cutting Peach up.

"Birdo damn" Daisy said looking at what she drew.

"I hate Peach" Birdo said. Then she got some paint on a spoon that was on the floor and flicked it at Peach's blond hair. Peach screamed then turned around and Birdo flicked some more in her face. Toadette joined her and flicked some at Dixie.

"No, ladies you can all get along right" Mr. Brighton said.

That class ended then they had to go to reading with Mr. Toadsworth.

"I hope Mr. Toadsworth likes me so I can date his daughter" Toad said.

"I just wouldn't tell him that you're dating his daughter" Mario said.

They all got to class

"Hello I'm Mr. Toadsworth. So you can sit anywhere." Toadsworth said. Everyone sat down somewhere.

"Ok so some questions?" Toadsworth asked Bowser Jr. raised his hand. "Yes" Toadsworth said

"You're not gonna smile like Mr. Brighton right?" Bowser Jr. asked

"Well not as big but I might. Other questions" Toadsworth said. Bowser Jr. raised his hand "Yes" Toadsworth asked.

"You said you might can you put a bag over you face so you won't?" Bowser Jr. asked

"No. others?" Toadsworth asked Mailtoad raised his hand. "Yes Mailtoad" He asked

"Can I call you dad?" Mailtoad asked

"No. Ok no more questions. How about I tell you all about myself" Toadsworth said then shut the door seeing Donkey Kong shooting the roof again. Then sat on top of his desk.

"Ok so I have a wife two kids a cat. My wife works here" Toadsworth started to dose off then he fell behind his desk sleeping.

"Well damn" Bowser Jr. said.

"I know he fell asleep" Toad said.

"Well may as well" Bowser Jr. said pulling a paper bag with angry face out. Then stuck it on Toadsworth's face.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Mario asked.

"Who cares now I can eat this banana" Diddy said.

"Was that in your pocket this whole time?" Birdo asked

"No. It was in my pocket for three days" Diddy explained.

"Even I don't do that" Dixie said. Diddy blushed Dixie just rolled her eyes

The bell rang. Toadsworth woke up. "Class dismissed" Toadsworth said. Toadette and Mailtoad just took the bus home instead. Everyone was on the bus doing some random thing and the bus driver not caring. Diddy, Mario, Yoshi and Banktoad walked up and down the bus. The bus driver still didn't care. He slammed on the breaks and all four of them hit the window. The bus driver saw them on the window and just hit them with a bat. Mario, Diddy, Yoshi and Banktoad just ran back to their seats.

"Hey bus driver my but itches you want to scratch it for me" Banktoad said then pulled his pants down. All the girls shut there eye's the guys were hi fiving them.

Mario went up to the bus driver and taped him on the shoulder. Mario took his overalls off and threw them at the bus driver. He threw them back at them.

"Nice comb over. My mother has more hair on her butt" Diddy said

Mario, Diddy and Yoshi made signs and stuck them on their butt's. Mario's said "look bus driver I know you want to kiss but don't you child molester". Yoshi's said "I know you like this but try not to kiss it". Diddy's said "if I had a dollar for every time you want to kiss a butt….. I wouldn't need a job" They got off of the bus and showed the bus driver there but's. He just had a blank expression on his face. Mario still had no pants on.

**Star: ok not as funny. A survey again. The first two will be the same after a while I won't ask it anymore but for now…**

**1: who do you like the most?**

**2: who do you hate the most?**

**3: whose sign did you like the most on the bus? Diddy Mario's or Yoshi's? **

**4: would you want Brighton or Toadsworth as a teacher?**

**5: would you like that bus driver?**

**~*333 out~**


	4. new day

**Star: ok I will get into a lot of dram in the next chapter. This one has some in it…..**

Everyone was now meeting the homeroom teacher Mr. Boshi.

"All right who wants to get hit with this bat?" Mr. Boshi asked. "That's what I thought. You mess up my class room you die" He shouted. "Does everyone understand that?" He asked. Everyone just nodded their heads in fear. "Ok so everyone picks up a book or draw text do something" Mr. Boshi said then left the room. Everyone did something.

"Toadette what happened to your lip and tough?" Daisy asked looking at Toadette with a paper towel in her face.

"My kitty doesn't like kisses" Toadette said.

"Girl quit kissing your cat" Birdo said.

"She's so adorable how can I not?" Toadette asked.

"Just don't" Rosalina said.

"I need another friend Dixie" Peach said.

"For what? What's wrong with me?" Dixie asked

"Do I have to spell it out you're a flipping monkey" Peach explained.

"Well I didn't know you felt like that about me" Dixie said then went to a seat and pulled out her phone.

"Hmmm the mushroom girl will be friends with anyone just anyone. But there's something missing. I know she need's someone to do her" Peach said.

All the guys were playing truth or dare.

"Ok Mario I dare you to pull down Peach's top" Bowser Jr. said

"Ok" Mario said. Mario walked up behind Peach. He pulled her strapless top down. Peach had Mushrooms in her bra to make her breast look bigger. Rosalina, Daisy, Dixie, Toadette and, Birdo were laughing. Peach was embarrassed and ran to the bathroom. Daisy and Toadette followed just to be nosey. They went into the bathroom. Peach was balling so loud you could just punch her.

"That's what you get for trying to be little Miss perfect" Daisy said the laughed.

"Shut up Daisy. Just drop dead right now" Peach said.

"Yeah if you show me first" Daisy said.

"Get out" Peach shouted!

Toadette and Daisy left. Now they had to go to what everyone was calling him now "Mr. Crazy".

Mr. Kong was shooting up the roof again. Everyone just took a seat and watched him shoot the roof and shouting. Then he got up and spun around and was shooting everywhere still shouting. Everyone hit the floor. "O when did you get here?" He asked. "Give me an answer" Mr. Kong shouted then shot the roof!

"Three minutes ago" Yoshi said.

"Ok so everyone get back in your seats" Mr. Kong shouted! They did that.

"Everyone get out a piece of paper and a pencil" he said.

"Toadette can I brow a pencil?" Toad asked

"Sure. I have a blue and red one your two favorite colors" Toadette said then handed him the pencil. Toad blushed and so did Toadette.

"Is that flirting I hear?" Mr. Kong asked then turned around with fire going in his eyes.

"I just asked-"Toad was cut off.

"Sure this time it's a pencil the next time it will be sleep next to me then the next time you will be a pregnant teenager" Mr. Kong said.

"Um were just-"Toadette was cut off by him.

"Yeah I get it were just friends excuse. Next time it won't be just friends you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend or the next time you'll be married and pregnant at sixteen" Mr. Kong said.

"But um-"Toad was cut off.

"But nothing. Class dismissed" Mr. Kong said.

"We still have ten minutes left" Rosalina said.

"Are you trying to correct me?" Mr. Kong asked then marched in front of Rosalina's desk.

"No I was just telling you that we-"Rosalina was cut off cause he threw a desk.

Mr. Kong pulled out two flare guns and shot them off.

"O come on. How can he even get one of those?" Bowser Jr. asked

"Um you think he knows how to do a stick up?" Banktoad asked

"Well if I'm correct then-"Blue Toad was cut off.

"We don't care" The whole front row shouted.

It was ten minutes everyone was just looking at Mr. Kong shooting the roof. Everyone just left without him knowing.

Now they were at lunch. Mr. Brighton had his weird smile on Mr. Toadsworth fell asleep and Mr. Kong shot the roof.

Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Yoshi, Diddy, Dixie, and Banktoad were sitting at a table. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser Jr., Mailtoad, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad were sitting at another table. Toadette had to sit alone that was in till Peach showed up and sat across from her.

"Hey" Peach said Toadette just looked at her.

"I said hey" Peach said.

"Hi" Toadette said.

"You're my new best friend" Peach said. Toadette spit out her apple juice she was drinking.

"What about Dixie?" Toadette asked.

"She's not my friend anymore" Peach told Toadette.

"O well ok" Toadette said.

"Do you know what happened to Wario and Waluigi?" Peach asked

"They got kicked out of the school" Toadette told her.

"How?" Peach asked

"They put paint on the walls and broke seven windows" Toadette explained.

"O well I would never do that" Peach said.

"Um. Ok" Toadette said then threw her lunch away.

"O I get it the starving to look smaller trick" Peach said.

"What no I'm not hungry" Toadette said then put her head on the table.

Diddy smelled his hamburger to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

"Why does this smell like my brother's ass?" Diddy asked

"I don't know" Daisy said.

"Maybe if you add salt it won't be as bad" Rosalina suggested.

"Maybe" Birdo said.

"I think my hotdog is moving" Yoshi said.

"They chopped up mushrooms and put it on my burger" Toad said then ate it anyways.

"So you're eating it" Mario said. Toad dropped his burger.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked

"I think I heard screaming" Toad said.

Everyone at the table just looked at him.

"What it's possible" Toad said then took another bite.

**Star: ok so I will write the next classes in the next chapter.….**

**1: Who do you like the most?**

**3: Who do you hate the most?**

**4: Should there be another crazy teacher?**

**5: Should Peach and Toadette be best friends?**

**6: Should Toad and Bowser Jr. Get in a fist fight over Toadette?**

**Star: can you try to answer two of them I just want to know what you think.**


	5. last Classes

**Star: ok sorry for the repeat if you read my other story. But I went by my fire department and the letters were F.P.D. is that how it's supposed to be? Last thing I think Toadette was a thought in Mario Party 4 because on the cover case Peach was holding a pink Mushroom with pigtails...**

Everyone went to the next class social studies with Miss. Mona. She was reading a book at her desk.

"So you can take a seat anywhere" Miss. Mona said then got up.

Everyone was happy that this one wasn't crazy or shooting the roof.

"Ok so how about you all tell me your names" Miss. Mona said.

Most people were annoyed by having to say their names they were the same class all day.

"Ok so how about we do stained glass of whatever you want" Miss. Mona said "You can get black paper out of this bin and use the tissue paper too" She continued.

"Hey Toadette what are you drawing?" Peach asked

"Um a flower" Toadette answered.

"O, well I'm drawling a mushroom girl like you" Peach exclaimed.

"Is Peach… A stalker?" Toadette thought.

Daisy and Birdo were siting a few rows behind Peach and Toadette.

"Why is Peach so….. In to Toadette?" Birdo asked

"I don't know. Maybe she's just a stalker. But I have a feeling she's being forced to be her friend" Daisy exclaimed.

"Let's just ask her" Birdo said.

"Yeah if Peach isn't stalking her" Daisy said

Now everyone had to go to health class with Mr. Mc Ballyhoo and his annoying hat.

"Ok so the little people up front and the tall people in the back and the middle people in the middle" Mc Ballyhoo exclaimed. They all sat down.

"Ok so today I'm going to tell you the parts of your body" Mc Ballyhoo exclaimed.

"Um please tell me he has a poster and will keep his clothes on" Bowser Jr. said to Toad.

"So do I" Toad said.

Mc Ballyhoo got naked. The whole class shut their eyes tight.

"I was wrong so wrong" Bowser Jr. said.

"I think I'm scared for life" Mailtoad, Blue Toad, and Toadette said.

Peach opened her eye's "That is so small" Peach said.

Birdo opened her eye's "Yeah it is" She agreed with Peach.

"Ok moving on. This is a cheats girls get boobies here if you don't know that" Mc Ballyhoo said.

"Ok I think I'll sit with Mr. Kong" Mario said.

"I think I want to get shot with his flare gun" Yoshi said.

"I'm with you" Diddy and Luigi said.

Mc Ballyhoo bent over

"O come on now" Bowser Jr. said.

"This is what I call booty" Mc Ballyhoo said. Then he put his clothes back on.

"Ok so everyone got that?" He asked they just nodded. "Ok class dismissed" Mc ballyhoo said.

Toadette had to go to the bathroom and Peach followed her. Toadette went in to a stall and Peach stood outside of it.

Daisy, Rosalina, and Birdo were walking down the hall till all of them got the same text from Toadette.

"Peach is a crazy stalker help me" Daisy read.

Peach was walking with Toadette down the hall. Peach stuck her tongue out. Daisy and Birdo just flipped her off. They all went into cooking class to meet Mrs. Zest T.

"Ok so can I have everyone's parents sign teas papers just saying that were are not responsible for you getting burned alive" Zest T. said.

Mario raised his hand.

"Yes" Zest T. asked.

"So what are we going to lean about?" Mario asked

"Well we are going to learn how to boil things like noodles and make pancakes. Just so if you are alone you can at least eat" Zest T. exclaimed. Zest T. put a bowl on her desk and took the lid off.

"Ok so I brought some cookies for the first day in this class" Zest T. said then gave everyone a cookie.

"I think this is the best class yet" Yoshi said

"Me to" Luigi said.

Now it was time for PE the last class of the day with Miss. Plum

"Ok so today we are just going to talk" Plum said.

Most of the people just moaned. The first ten minutes she talked about kickball.

"Who the frick doesn't know how to play kickball?" Bowser Jr. asked

The second ten minutes she talked about doge ball.

"Mr. Kong kill me now" Bowser Jr. said.

The last forty minutes she talked about pushups.

"What's a push up?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Some started to laugh and others just gave a questing look.

When Toadette got home she ran upstairs to her room she locked the door, pulled her blinds down, shut her curtains, got her diary, and dove under the covers on her bed.

"Dear Diary,

Today Peach was a stalker. She sat all up on me in PE. In cooking class she scooted her desk all on mine. I was just sitting by myself at lunch till she had the nerve to sit next to me. What shout I do?

Love Toadette" Toadette wrote.

When Peach got home she wrote in her diary.

"Dear Diary, today I made a new friend! Toadette, she's a pink mushroom girl. She is really nice and has a small voice. But if she tries not to be my friend. I will kidnap her and keep her here in till she is my friend for life. I will also make her hate Daisy and make her kill her. The big part is that I need to threaten her so she won't leave. Last but not least she will be just like me.

Love Peach" Peach wrote.

**Star: ok so another survey 1 and 2 are changed. The last one I figured out I forgot 2.**

**1: what teacher is the best?**

**2: Should Peach and Daisy get in a fight?**

**3: Should Peach do her plane?**

**4: Should Toadette let Peach stalk her or say something?**

**5: what would you do if you were Toadette?**

**6: do you think Peach is crazy?**

**Star: ok some I might go with what I think for some.**

**~*333 out~**


	6. Don't trust anyone

**Star: Ok so this is a short chapter. Anyways so I'm going to skip ahead farther into 1up Mushroom high….**

It was 3 months into school. Peach was still stalking Toadette. Mario, Toad, Yoshi, and Luigi let Diddy into their group. Daisy and Birdo were just getting ready to beat Birdo up. Toad and Bowser Jr. were friends. They still had the crazy teachers every day.

"Peach can I carry my own tray?" Toadette asked.

"No Toadette what if someone tries to spill it on you then what would you do?" Peach said.

"Get the extra clothes I keep in my locker for no reason" Toadette exclaimed.

"Well what if you forget them one day?" Peach asked. Toadette dove under Daisy's table while she was talking.

"What the?" Daisy asked Toadette just gave her the shut up sign.

"Mmm girl you need to tell her what you think she can't keep following you around" Birdo said.

"Yeah your right. I won't let her follow me anymore" Toadette said. Then got up from under the table and sat in a chair.

"I hate Peach so much now she can die for all I care" Dixie exclaimed.

Peach saw Toadette and walked over to her.

"Toadette you're supposed to be sitting with me" Peach said.

"Peach stop stalking me I don't like you" Toadette said.

"Ok" Peach said then put Toadette's tray down and left.

"That was weird" Rosalina said.

"Oh no Toadette you better watch out Peach is crazy she will kidnap you and keep you there. She will also scare you so you won't try to escape" Dixie exclaimed.

"What will I do?" Toadette asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Peach can't do anything to you" Birdo said

Toad and Bowser Jr. we're staring at Toadette's chest.

"So what was your favorite class?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Reading and cooking" Toad answered.

"O well I guess mine would have to be lunch. You're not forced to sit in a room full of people you hate" Bowser Jr. said. Him and Toad laughed knowing it was true.

Mario Diddy and Yoshi were flicking random things at people they don't know.

"Ok so I'm going to fling my mashed potatoes at Mr. Kong" Diddy said.

"Bet you all he's going to freak out" Mario said.

"Why bet you know he will" Yoshi said.

Luigi was drawling a picture of Daisy. Then Diddy flicked his mashed potatoes at Mr. Kong. He had blood shots through his eyes and she started shouting out loud.

"Who through this?" Mr. Kong shouted!

"Look down look down look down" Diddy said. They did.

"Alright detention for all of you" He shouted!

"Well this was fun" Luigi said.

Peach who was talking to herself? Was now going to kidnap Toadette.

"Ok so I will lead her to the upstairs bathroom and capture her" Peach said. "Whatever she will be my best friend" Peach said.

After PE Mario Luigi Yoshi Toad Diddy and Bowser Jr. we're going to egg and tee pee Mr. Kong's house just for fun. Bowser Jr. brought fifty cases of rotten eggs and Toad Brought 30 rolls of toilet paper. Or you could also say that he took them out of the stalls all day.

"Ok so where does Mr. Kong live?" Luigi asked.

"123 jungle avenue house 134" Toad read from the piece of paper he wrote it on.

"How did you get that anyways?" Mario asked

[Flashback]

Bowser Jr. pretends to have a nose bleed and cough up blood while Toad sneaks behind the desk and gets the book with all the teachers addresses. Then he looks up Mr. Kong. Toad grabs a piece of paper off of the desk and writes down the address. Toad jumps up showing him the signal that he's ready. Then ran out the door.

"O it stopped. I guess I'm fine." Bowser Jr. said then went out the room.

[Flashback over]

That's a way to get something" Mario said. They all left the school to go egg and tee pee Mr. Kong's house.

Toadette got a note in her locker to meet someone in the third floor girl's bathroom.

"Um hello" Toadette said. She tried to turn the light switch on but it was broken she walked farther into the bathroom. Then Toadette got hit in the head with a stir fry pan. She fell to the floor then a person had dragged her.

**Star: ha what did I do to Toadette? I don't know anyways survey time nobody answered my last one or did I forget to put it….**

**1: Do you want Mario Bowser Jr. Diddy Toad and Weegee to egg and tee pee Mr. Kong's house?**

**2: Should Peach do something to Toadette or just leave her alone in a room?**

**3: 1-10 how scared would you be if what happened to Toadette happened to you?**

**~*333 out~**


	7. why?

**Star: ok sorry I got behind in my story writing I probably should have waited to start a new story …..**

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser Jr., and Diddy. Got to Mr. Kong's house.

"Ok so get the stuff ready" Mario said. They all nodded their heads.

They all threw the toilet paper and the eggs. Mr. Kong saw an egg hit his window. He started shouting so loud it shook the whole town. The group ran leaving all the stuff behind. Bowser Jr. saw the cops. They ran past the cops they saw the group running and turned on the sirens. Meanwhile…..

Toadette had just waked up from being unconscious. She looked around then someone opened the door.

"Nice for you to wake up" Peach said.

"Peach, what do you want with me?" Toadette asked she felt her head spinning.

"Well a few things. First I want to cut your hair. You to be my friend for life and dress like me" Peach exclaimed.

"Why?" Toadette asked to confused to think.

"Never mind the reason. Just get up" Peach said then grabbed some scissor. Toadette had no clue what she was going to do with them.

"Ok so just hold still" Peach said. Toadette saw Peach moving the scissor to her hair, she moved away from Peach.

Peach folded her arms. "Toadette don't be scared" Peach said. Then she moved towards Toadette. Toadette moved away then tripped over a chair. Peach had a pair of handcuffs she handcuffed Toadette to a stool. She handcuffed the other side to the bottom of the stool. She pulled out another pair and did the same thing.

Toadette struggled to get free. She couldn't, Peach's hair was to her thighs. Toadette's was to her ankles. Peach took Toadette's mushroom cap off and her mushroom pompoms out. She combed down Toadette's hair then grabbed her scissor. She cut Toadette's hair. Toadette started to cry. Toadette was so upset she couldn't think right.

"O its ok Toadette don't cry" Peach said like she was talking to a three year old. She let Toadette go, Toadette looked at her hair it looked even but it was shorter.

"Ok so you can sleep here" Peach said showing Toadette a pink bed that looked like hers at home.

"How did you know what my room looks like?" Toadette asked hoping she didn't steal it from her house.

"I took a guess" Peach lied she really stocked Toadette in her room.

Toadette got on the bed and cried. Peach picked her up and pulled the covers back. She laid Toadette down, turned the lights off and left. Toadette cried herself to sleep.

The group who egged and tee peed Mr. Kong's house were still running from the cops they were hot on their tail.

"It's a good thing it's Friday" Toad said.

"Why?" Bowser Jr. asked wondering what was wrong with Toad.

"My dad said I can only go to jail on the weekend" Toad said.

They all tripped over a speed bump then a car came. They jumped up and scaled a fence. They ran in till they saw there street. They ran into their house. None of their parents were awake it was 12: 58. All of them snuck up stairs got in the shower to get the smell of rotten eggs off of them and went to sleep.

Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, and Dixie were all excited for their sleep over on Saturday night.

"OMG Rosie I can't wait for our sleep over" Daisy said. Rosalina yawned.

"I think I'm going home now" Rosalina said.

"No wait" Daisy said, Rosalina did.

"Yes?" Rosalina asked.

"Toadette never came over" Daisy exclaimed. Rosalina eyes lit up. She hadn't realized it till Daisy had said something.

"You're right what if Peach got her?" Rosalina questioned then started sweating.

"We'll see if she shows up at the party tomorrow" Daisy suggested.

**Star: Ok so running out of ideas for this any ideas would work. They just have to be posted by 8-21-12 or aka next Tuesday. No survey I just I have idea for the next two chapters I need some more. And school is staring. I have jacked up classes I thought the order I made for this fanfic was messed up.**


	8. Leave

**Star: ok still need some ideas any will work. They just have to be explained in the most simple as possible way and have to make sense with what's going on.…**

Bowser had woke up from a nap to a doorbell at his door.

"Yes?" Bowser asked.

"Do you have a son that looks like this?" A cop asked then put a picture in Bower's face.

"Yeah. Junior!" Bowser shouted.

"Yeah dad?" Bowser Jr. asked then froze

"Him what did he do ?" Bowser asked.

"He egged and Tee Peed someone's house" The other cop exclaimed.

"Did he sell drugs?" Bowser asked.

"I guess he could make a drug out of it" the first cop said.

"Ok take him away" Bowser said.

"No. Dad stop noooo" Bowser Jr. said.

They went to Yoshi's house next.

"Do you have a green dinosaur living here?" The cops asked Yoshi's blue brother.

"No. He left town yesterday" he said then shut the door.

"Thanks man" Yoshi said.

"You owe me" Blue Yoshi said.

The next house they went to was Toads.

"Do you know this boy?" the cop asked. Toad who was coming down the steps stopped then walked slower.

"Yeah what day is it?" Toad's dad asked.

"Saturday" the cop said.

"No it's Monday" Toad said.

"Take him away officer" Toad's dad said.

Mario, Luigi, and Diddy were on a walk so they just beat them up and threw them in the car.

"Ok so all of you have to clean up Mr. Kong's house today" The cop in the passenger's seat said. The cops got to Mr. Kong's house and threw them out the window. Meanwhile. Peach and Toadette were at the mall.

Toadette was wearing something different then her mushroom girl outfit. She was wearing booty shorts and a tank top.

"Ok so what was your favorite thing here?" Peach asked.

"Leaving" Toadette said.

"Are you having fun?" Peach asked.

"No I want to leave and go to my home not yours" Toadette exclaimed.

"O I see how you feel" Peach said.

"So you're gonna let me go and get that gun away from my knee?" Toadette asked.

"Nope" Peach said. Toadette just let out a sigh. Meanwhile. It was now about 2:00 in the morning and the night of Daisy's sleep over…..

"So I keep calling Toadette and her phone keep's going to voice mail" Daisy said.

"Peach got her then" Rosalina said then went to bed like everyone else.

"But I want her back. Why would she?" Daisy asked and woke everyone up.

"I don't know Daisy but Peach is crazy ok" Birdo said then went back to sleep.

"I agree with Birdo. Peach can go die in a hole to" Dixie said then went to sleep again.

"Toadette is fine maybe she just forgot about it" Rosalina reassured.

"I don't think so she wouldn't miss one anytime" Daisy cried.

"Ok so?" Rosalina said.

"Ok so? What is that implying?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing maybe Peach did get her and took her to her castle" Rosalina said showing she wanted to go back to sleep.

"I will kill Peach if it's the last thing I do" Daisy stated.

"Ok so how you going to do that?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know Rosie I don't know. But I will" Daisy reassured herself.

"Daisy I think you're going crazy" Rosalina said.

"No never" Daisy said. Then ripped up her pillow, Rosalina just went to sleep letting Daisy do whatever it was she was doing at the time she could care less about what Daisy was doing Daisy did crazy thing's all the time.

"Daisy!" Rosalina shouted.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Really?" Rosalina questioned.

"I hate her" Daisy said.

"Go to bed right now Daisy its three o clock in the morning" Rosalina said.

"No- Ok" Daisy said cutting herself off.

**Star: Ok sorry it's short and late gosh so busy. I love the school excuse that's my excuse for this being late but if I could get some ideas the chapters would be longer and much better. I have been having a slack in this lately. I did get some ideas I'm thinking still on how to fit them in if you gave one.**

**~ *333 ~**


	9. Fights and Fights

Star: Hey my people I'm back starting this up again. I reread my reviews and then I thought. Why did I stop this so I'm back so yeah let's get to it? Just letting you know I'm adding two maybe more but two songs that are so going in this. Don't dare pm me like crazy and ask what are they what are they.

"Rosie, Rosie. Wake up its morning time to beat that hoe Peach to death." Daisy said swinging a baseball bat.

"Daisy I'm not going to tonight detention home but you can." Rosalina responded.

"I'm with ya girl lets go beat that hoe." Birdo jumped in.

"What is wrong with you two?" Rosalina said right before her phone went off from a text, it was from Mario. "Stuck with Bowser Jr. Toad Luigi and Diddy cleaning Mr. Drug addict's house" the text read. "Sorry I would help but I choose not to. Sorry: / Rosalina texted back.

"Anyways are you guys going to beat peach or not?" Dixie asked.

"Maybe but we need a distraction." Daisy said.

"Rosie could-"Birdo tried to say before Rosalina cut her off.

"Rosie could go home and be a good girl like she is." Rosalina said.

"Get out." Daisy said.

"Ok fine. But BTW when you guys go to jail I'll try my best to get you out." Rosalina said back then left.

"That girl is messed up in the head." Birdo said.

"She's too happy. Or hiding something, like a secret or she likes Peach. We will never know."

"I can't believe I'm cleaning Mr. Kong's house, with my enemy and you guys." Bowser Jr. said pointing to Toad than the rest

"I'm sure she'd take a look alike than a monster." Toad said.

"Can you two shut up for three minutes honestly? I'm not sure if Toadette likes either one of you two." Diddy said out of anger.

"What crawled up your monkey ass?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You and Toad did!" Then Diddy started slapping Bowser Jr.

"I will kick your ass."

"You do that I'm not afraid of you."

"Better get there monkey."

"Oh shut up both of you." Mario said. "Also where is Luigi?"

"Hanging from the flag pole in Goombella's yard" Bowser Jr. said.

"The new girl?" Toad asked.

"Can someone get me down? I have a weggie" Luigi said from the pole he was hanging on from his underwear.

"Hold on." Diddy said then climbed up the poll. He pulls Luigi's underwear from the poll and he fell down and smashed 10 feet under.

"This time we better leave him here." Bowser Jr. said. The rest shrugged.

"Peach how can we make a deal?" Toadette asked.

"Ok fine you can go home." Peach said.

"Really?"

"Yep. But tell your brother I said hi."

"Ok." Then Toadette turned around. "As long as she doesn't want me I'm ok." Toadette thought to herself while walking to her house.

"Hey Lubba. I'm home." Rosalina exclaimed as she walked in her observatory.

"Rosie!" Lubba shouted and floated to the door way to hug Rosalina. "I missed you so much I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."

"Yeah Lubba. I missed you to. Can you let me go for some air?"

"Sorry you're just so special to me."

"You're special to me to."

"I had to put Luma in time out."

"Why."

"She hit me."

"And"

"I'm taking a nap. Don't wake me up till 4:00"

"It's 10:00 am"

"My point made."

Toadette ran in the door to her house and ran upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Mailtoad asked.

"Mail T. can you come here?" Asked Toadette.

"Why did I even ask?" Mailtoad said then ran up the stairs. "What. I was watching Toadie bears."

"You do know your 15 right?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Well Peach said hi to you."

"Peach Toadstool?"

"Yep." Then Toadette covered her ears.

"Ewe get that whore away from me. I don't want her aid and STD's a HIV's and-"

"I get it!"

"But she's so. Why would she want my body?"

"Well she's a slut."

"You are to."

"I am not a slut bimbo."

"I'm not a girl."

"You sure I'd love a twin sister than a twin brother."

"Slut!"

"Manwhore!"

"Bitch!"

"Lesbian liker!"

"Sex whore!"

"Girl licker!"

"Guy licker!"

"Rapist!"

"Whoreist!"

"That's not even a word. Get out my room I might catch your stupid."

"Cough, cough. Sneeze, sneeze looks like I'm catching your whore."

"Get out now before I kick you out."

"I don't need you to kick me out I kick myself out of places."

"Well you can kick yourself out of here."

"Whatever just keep your whoreness away from me." Mailtoad said then left.

"Birdo are you in yet?" Daisy asked.

"No this bitch isn't answering." Birdo responded.

"What pink shit?" Peach asked.

"Says a lot from you. When your entire room wardrobe is pink."

"What did you come here for?"

"My pink mushroom shit."

"I don't have here I let her go. She went to her house just leave now; I'm way to cool to be seen with you."

"But I'm not a big enough whore to be seen with you though." Birdo said then left.

"So should we go check and see if Toadette is at her house?"

"Yes we should we never know she might be."

"Let's go before we get attacked by dogs."

"Yes that didn't take long." Toad said.

"Yeah are we gonna leave him in there?' Bowser Jr. asked everyone but Luigi just looked at him. "What I'm just wondering."

"No. Mr. Kong would hunt us down if we leave a dead body in a hole in his yard."

"Who said we were killing him?"

"I really think it would be best if you shut your turtle rat spiked whatever you are mouth shut." Mario said.

"Yeah go jump into some lava untill your life runs out."

"Yeah your grammar doesn't make sense."

"Your life doesn't make sense."

"Neither does yours."

"Whatever you're a nobody even if you can dive in lava 300 times and still live."

"Shut your face shorty."

"Where did everyone go?"

"Do I know or care?"

Star: AHHHH I lost my sense of humor wow dating really caused me to turn normal. No never I got dumped for being non normal. Lol those bigheads didn't know I'm an amazing writer when I'm big and famous they will be sitting in a card board box while I laugh at my husband.

Toadal: Who-

Star: Don't say his name.


End file.
